Amazing
by acegrl101
Summary: Hermione's dad has died, and her mom has just started making new friends, but one friend has a son that is familiar to Hermione.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the plot, my name, and, ummm, did I mention the plot?  
  
"Are you sure that your okay with me going out Hermione?" asked Eve Granger. "Yeah mum, I mean, you can't go around and let dad's 'absence' leave you lonely." Said Hermione Granger. The summer after her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione's dad had after being hit by a drunk driver when he was walking the family dog. It had been hard on Eve, and she was finally starting to get back into the swing of things. Eve had dinner reservations tonight with a friend she met at the bookstore, and she was going to pick her up at any minute. "Oh, I did forget to tell you that Ciss's son is going to stay here for dinner. Ciss didn't want him alone in their big house all night. I think he's about your age. Now I want you to behave and be kind. His father recently died and he probably just needs a relaxing night." Eve was starting to babble with excitement at the fact that she was going to go out and have a good time, and Hermione didn't bother with it. "Okay mum," the doorbell rang, and Eve went racing to go get it. Hermione could hear the voices of the two women greeting each other, and she heard her mother introduce herself to Ciss's son. Seconds later, Eve, her friend Ciss, and Ciss's son were in the kitchen. Hermione took a second to appraise Ciss. She was about 6'0, and she was skinny with light brown hair that went to her shoulders. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were rosy pink. She had deep blue eyes that held happiness. "'Mione, I want you to meet Ciss, Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione looked at her mother in shack and then at Ciss's son. Sure enough, it was Draco Malfoy. Hermione put on a pleasant face and introduced herself to Ciss, and she attempted to smile at Draco. Eve and Ciss headed out the door before any other conversation was to be had.  
Hermione looked at Draco. He was still silent, he hadn't said a word or uttered a sound. His hair was un-gelled, and falling in front of his eyes. His face was slightly colored a light brown. His eyes had gotten darker, like his mothers, yet they still showed no emotion. He had gotten muscles over the summer, and his body was lean and tall. He was about 6'5 compared to Hermione's 6'0. "Hi Draco." Said Hermione. He looked up suddenly at the sound of his name. "You called me by my first name." Draco said, looking a bit unsure. "You've never done that before." "No I haven't, but I thought you might want something to eat, and it seemed the only way to pull you out of your thoughts." Said Hermione. Her own stomach was growling, and she didn't want to be rude and not ask him if he was hungry. "As a matter of fact," he said, "now that you bring it up, im famished." He didn't smile, but Hermione knew that if he could right now, that he would. She even went so far as to wonder what his smile looked like. "I'll make some pasta. The living room is right over there, we have books, T.V, videos, DVD's. you can take your pick." Hermione said "Thanks." He replied, and he wandered off to the living room.  
Hermione busied herself in the kitchen, making pasta and salad, and breadsticks. When she was finished, she put it all on a tray, and took it into the living room. Draco was sitting on a couch reading a book on dentistry. Hermione saw this and started to giggle silently. She set the tray down in front of Draco, startling him out of his reading. "Here's dinner. Enjoy." Hermione said, taking one of the pasta plates and sitting on a love seat across the room and picking up her book. "Thank you, Hermione." Said Draco. Hermione looked a bit shaken at this. She still expected mudblood to come out of his mouth at any moment. "Your welcome Draco." She said to him, looking at his face. Did she just see a glimmer of a smile? She couldn't tell because he immediately dug into his food, and Hermione followed suit.  
The evening progressed with silent politeness. Hermione went up to her room to retrieve blankets, and gasped when she saw Harry and Ron's heads in the fire place on the wall opposite her bed. "Hey Herms!" Said Ron happily. "What's up?" Asked Harry. "Hi guys, uhh, I'm kind of entertaining right now so, as much as I would love to talk, I have to..." Hermione was cut off by the yells of horror coming out of the mouths of her two best friends. Hermione looked behind her and saw Draco standing at her door. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR HOUSE HERMIONE?" both boys asked at once. "I should probably have knocked. I'm sorry. I'll just uhh, go down stairs." Draco said hurriedly, as he turned and fled the room filled with the curses of Harry and Ron. "Great job you guys. Can't you show a little decency to other people that you may not like?" Hermione was ticked, and both boys fell silent, fearing the rath of the all powerfull Hermione. "Some people." Said Hermione. She picked up the blankets she had dropped and walked out the door. "I think we really made her mad this time Ron." Said Harry "Who cares if she's mad or not, she got hot over the summer." Said Ron. "Merlin's Beard Ron! Is that all you care about now?" Harry asked. "Yeah" replied Ron. Harry's head disappeared from the fireplace with a pop, and Ron's followed.  
  
A.N: yes well, this is the first chapter, and in later chapters, there will be a reason for the rating. Anyway. Review, and I promise to write more. 


	2. chapter 2

A.N- hey guys thanks for reviewing. I'm going to try to write the chapters quickly. I know that when people speak it should be a new paragraph, and that's how I wrote it, but it didn't turn out right, so, I'm going to keep trying to make it turn out right.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and that's it. That happens to be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs to the living room, where she assumed Draco was. She walked in and saw him on the couch, with his head bent over the same book. She walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry about how they acted, they're just, I don't know, that's just the way they are, and I guess it was a bit shocking for them to see you here, at my house, in a muggle neighborhood." Hermione was starting to babble onto irrelevant things, when she looked down and saw Draco's face. The reason his head had been down was because he had tears streaming down his face. Hermione's heart split as she looked down at his face. she sat down beside him and hugged him.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy, it's just the fact that I thought I had changed and then they go and yell at me for no reason, and that is just so plain stupid and... ARGHHHHH!" Draco put his head on Hermione's shoulder after this little outburst.  
  
"Draco, it's okay. They just don't know what's going on, they weren't able to see you well at all; they couldn't look into your eyes and see how sincere you were when you said my name. It's okay. They'll see you at school, and they'll realize that something's changed." Hermione continued to hold him as she finished speaking. His breathing started to slow and she knew he was sleeping. She got up from the couch slowly, careful not to wake him, and grabbed a blanket from the chair. She spread it over him with little effort and made sure he would be warm. Hermione walked over to a big plush chair and plopped herself down, picked up her book, and began to read. Without knowing it, she fell asleep on the chair. When she woke up, she was in her bed, with the blankets all around her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about midnight, and she knew her mother wasn't home because the T.V. wasn't blaring in the room down the hall. Hermione got up from the bed and went to her bathroom, where she changed into her pajamas. When she reentered her room, she saw Draco sitting on the chair beside her fireplace, covered in a blanket, and asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she went down the stairs and made some decaffeinated tea. When she was waling back up the stairs, her mother and Ciss walked in the door. Hermione turned on the steps and walked down to her mother. She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How was your night out mum?" Hermione asked her mother. Eve looked happy, and her cheeks were rosy from the chill night.  
  
"It was great Hermione, we had so much fun. We went to dinner, and then we went to a play, and then we went to that coffee shop you always talk about." Eve went on talking about her night as Hermione snuck up the stairs to wake up Draco. He was still asleep on the chair, and Hermione gently shook him awake.  
  
"Huhhh, wh-what?" he mumbled as he sat up.  
  
"Your mom is back, it's time for you to go." Hermione answered. "I'll walk back down with you."  
  
"Thanks," said Draco.  
  
Downstairs, there was still a conversation going on. Hermione led Draco down the stairs, and into the foyer, where Ciss was waiting. Good- byes were said, and the Malfoy's left. Hermione trudged back up the stairs, pondering how much and escalater might cost. Her last thought as she fell asleep was Draco sleeping in her chair, and the peaceful look he had on his face.  
  
A.N: I know its kind of short, but the next chapter will be up very soon. For real. Please review! 


End file.
